


Pogo the Pirate

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pet Names, Pet Store, Pets, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Chloe insists that she and Max get a cat.Post Save Chloe ending, Max, Chloe, and Kate live together. Alice makes an appearance.





	Pogo the Pirate

Alice bounced around the living room. Kate was playing MarioKart against Max and Alice had been left out of her cage. Chloe laid on the couch bored as she stared at the bunny.

Then Chloe got an idea.

"Hey Max, can we get a cat?" She asked. Max stopped playing for a second, hitting pause on her controller. Kate took the opportunity to feed Alice.

"What?" The nineteen-year-old asked.

"A cat. I want a pet cat." Chloe said, putting on her best puppy-dog face.

Max sighed. "And you want a cat, why?"

"I don't know. But I want a cat." Chloe stared up at the ceiling.

Max set down her controller and walked over to Chloe. She slid down into the crevice of the couch between the edge and where Chloe was laying.

"Have you thought this through, Chloe? A cat is a lot of work and you work and I have school. Are you sure you'll have time for a cat?" Max tried to talk Chloe out of this but they both knew Chloe would not be going to bed tonight without a cat in her arms.

"Max, cats take care of themselves. All we have to do is feed it and play with it. It won't be that hard." Chloe counteracted Max's spiel about a pet being hard work. 

"Chloe-" Max tried to argue with her girlfriend.

"Pleeeeasssse?" Chloe brought back out her puppy dog eyes and begged Max.

Max sighed. "Fine. we can get you a pet cat." Max leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek. Chloe blushed and smiled as stood up off the couch.

Max walked over to Kate. "We're gonna head out. See you in a bit." Kate looked up and smiled at the brunette as Chloe happily bounced into the kitchen.

“I heard your conversation. You’re letting Chloe get a cat? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Kate asked, standing up from Alice’s cage.

“It makes her happy. I just want my girl to be happy. I think a cat is simple enough to give Chloe some joy after everything.” Max looked over at Chloe in the kitchen, who was chugging a bottle of lemonade.

“You’re a amazing girlfriend Max, you care about Chloe so much. It’s so cute. Now, don’t let her name the cat ‘Hella’” Kate and Max giggled. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Max smiled a she walked into the kitchen.

“Ready to go Chloe?” she asked, placing a hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Yeah! Let’s go get a kitty!” Chloe bounced on her toes. Max giggled. Chloe ran out the garage door, headed for her truck, keys in hand.

Now Chloe and Max stood in the pet store, surveying all the cats. Chloe pointed to one.

“That one. I like him. He looks like Bongo.” She said, Max looked over at the cat.

“Yeah. He does. You really want a cat that looks just like Bongo, though?” Max asked, she laid her head on Chloe's shoulder, trying to subtly talk Chloe out of wanting the white cat.

“Yes. I do. That’s the cat I want.” Chloe detached herself from Max and kneeled down next to the cage the cat was in.

“Hey buddy.” she said.

Just then a PetSmart worker came walking up. “Hello, girls! Can I help you with anything?” She was smiling and happy. Max grimaced, she hated people like this.

“Um- Yeah. we want that cat.” Max pointed over to where Chloe was moving her fingers along the outside of the cage and the cat inside was bouncing after her blue nails. 

“Okay. Let me grab my key and I can get him out.” the worker said. Max looked at her name tag, Marissa it read.

The woman came back with a key ring in her hand. Chloe moved away from the crate to let her unlock the door. The cat came bounding out and began to circle Chloe’s ankles.

Chloe picked him up and observed him. His eyes were green and his fur was a silky white, just like Bongo’s.

“I want to name him Pogo.” Chloe said, pulling the cat into a cradle.

“Why Pogo?” Max asked. She walked over and began to pet the cat in Chloe’s arms.

“That’s what we called Bongo when we played pirates, remember? And he’s super bouncing, like a pogostick. Pogo suits him.” Chloe pet the cat under his chin.

“Pogo it is then. Let’s go grab some supplies then head home.” Man put her arm around Chloe and the two girls headed off to grab the cat essentials.

They paid for all their items, then were pleased to find out the cat had already received all his shots by the previous owner that couldn’t take care of him anymore. Chloe hugged him tightly to her. Pogo was just over a year old, he definitely still had a life to live.

Once back in the truck, Max drove so that Chloe could hold Pogo on the ride home.

Max had just pulled onto their street when she realized that Chloe was crying.

“Why are you crying, babe. You should be happy.” Max was concerned about Chloe and scooted over into the middle seat to pull Chloe and Pogo closer to her.

“This is the first time I’ve had a pet since my dad died. He reminds me so much of Bongo, and my dad got him for me when I was four. It just feels so nostalgic.” Chloe dried her tears with her wrist as she hugged Pogo tighter and leaned into Max.

“And that’s okay. Sometimes nostalgia can be hard, especially something as special to you as William. Now, what do you say we go in and show Kate her new housemate?” Max smiled as he held her hand out to Chloe. Chloe smiled too as she grabbed the younger girl’s hand, still supporting Pogo with her forearm.

“Kate’s gonna love him” Chloe said as she climbed out of the truck with Max. Indeed Kate did love the furball of a cat that was Pogo. From then on Pogo Price became a permanent member in the house.

 


End file.
